This Crazy Life
by OneNotToBeTrusted
Summary: Inter-connected contest drabbles centered around Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Recent entry: Kagome wreaks havoc in Sesshoumaru's overly tidy office, and a little disorganization quickly turns into a heated mess.
1. Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: When Sesshoumaru mated Kagome, he had known his life would be miserable, but he never imagined _this_.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was very familiar with fear, had lived with it every day of their quest, but he had never feared for himself, not really, until this moment.<p>

Golden eyes surveyed the scene with obvious horror and his clawed hands trembled slightly in anticipation, knowing that any second the pack of nightmares would notice him and he would be over-powered.

The scent of his fear soon betrayed him and five pairs of blue eyes swiveled his way, predatory grins breaking across their demonic features.

United, they screamed a single phrase as they leaped toward him:

"Uncle Yash!"

"Get off of me you runts!" He demanded gruffly, but his protests went unheeded as they revealed their evil intentions.

"I want to do his hair!" One claimed triumphantly.

"Me too, me too!"

"I'm going to paint his claws!"

"If you get claws, I want the make-up…," another pouted.

"While you do that, I'll pick out a kimono!"

He could only sit in silent horror as they forced a make-over on him. After many tortuous hours and some embarrassing pictures, they finally tired themselves out to the point where he could slip away.

He was still picking glitter out of his hair when he heard a smug voice behind him.

"Problems, Inuyasha?"

"You! This is your fault!" he roared accusingly.

He whirled around to face his smirking brother, claws ready to attack, when the littlest stumbled over with a photo in her chubby fingers.

"Daddy, wook!"

Inuyasha changed direction, trying to snatch it away, but Sesshoumaru was faster and chuckled sadistically when he saw the contents. The tables turned quickly when she continued.

"He's not as pwetty as you were, Daddy."

* * *

><p>My first entry for the Weekly Perfection! The shortened version won first place for Prompt #184- Fault! This is the extended version, ending with 277 words.<p>

Can be seen as an epilogue of sorts to _Je Veux te Voir_ or _Ce Jeu _since I mentioned Inuyasha baby-sitting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome in both.


	2. Just to See You Smile

_Just to see you smile_.

Summary: Sesshoumaru goes to great lengths to secure the simplest of prizes.

'thoughts' "speech"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru worked relentlessly, droplets of sweat forming on his pale skin. Deadly claws slowly rendered the stone to rubble, taking shape too slowly for his liking. He paused his work, lifted one arm to shield molten irises from the glaring sun, and sighed. He reminded himself why this had to be done, remembered his desired goal, and began with renewed vigor.<p>

The next day he led her there. His aura danced wildly with excitement and smugness, anticipating his reward, but outwardly he betrayed nothing.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…a private hotspring?" She gasped as she stared wondrously at his craftsmanship.

'Where is it?' He was impatient, but she turned to him then with a brilliant smile and loving blue eyes.

'There it is.'

She had been too pensive lately, not smiling enough as far as he was concerned. He wanted to always find her smiling, to be the reason behind those smiles. He smirked self-satisfactorily as she continued to babble about its perfection and how considerate he had been of her. Ego thoroughly stroked, he eyed her with a predatory grin, but frowned as her focus shifted.

"The kids will just love this! I can't wait to show them."

He approached her then, pulling her close against his chest, and ceasing her ramblings abruptly. She peered up at him longingly through dark lashes already aware of his intentions, and he rumbled approvingly, burying his nose in her neck.

"Kagome," he reprimanded softly, "I did not make this with the pups in mind. It is to be _ours._"

She shuddered with understanding as his lips trailed heated paths across her shoulder before leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yes, that's much better. Ours," she breathed.

"But," he continued lustfully, "I_ did _have _more _pups in mind."

* * *

><p>This is the extended version of my drabble entry for #185-Droplet<p> 


	3. A Prank Worth Paying For

**Summary: **While enjoying his new hotspring, Sesshoumaru finds himself the target of a very old prank.  
><strong>AN:<strong> 'Thoughts' "Dialogue"

* * *

><p>Alone in his newly formed hotspring, Sesshoumaru lounged leisurely in the steamy water. He could hear the pups giggling quite loudly in the yard and wondered what sort of mischief they were plotting and against whom. They had become quite troublesome as of late.<p>

'Females…' he thought tiredly to himself, but he was quite glad to have five girls. He preferred them and Rin was to blame. He was quite pleased to discover that they each had taken their mother's eyes.

He made a slow circle in the water, pensive, and wondered what his father would say if he could see him now. He not only had someone to protect, but he had many.

'And a human mate…' he added as an afterthought because it had not mattered for such a long time now. He suddenly had the urge to seek her out, to reassure himself that she was truly his, but as he stood and began drying off he began to notice something was very, very wrong.

Utterly horrified and beyond furious, he snatched the offending item and stalked out of the cave stiff with rage. His aura lashed out around him in waves of killing intent and he was not surprised to see his mate come running to meet him, alarmed by it.

When she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring with her mouth agape and struggling for words. Then noticing his complete disregard for clothing and dripping body she blushed profusely and approached him.

"Sesshoumaru, please cover…stuff. The children…" she stuttered distractedly. But he ignored her.

"What. Is. This?" he demanded with deadly calm as he offered her a damaged shampoo bottle from his crushed fist.

"Oh… OH! There's food coloring in it…but who…" Her eyes widened in understanding and they both turned as one to face the group of hanyou currently cowering behind a tree.

"Uncle Yash told us to!" one blurted desperately.

Every muscle in Sesshoumaru's body tightened as he stalked off towards the trees, intent on finding the half-breed.

"Don't be too harsh on him!" Kagome called, and then added "Pants! Sesshoumaru, pants!"

But he was already in hunt-mode, with bubble-gum pink hair swishing silently out of sight.

* * *

><p>Written for Prompt 186 - Harsh<p> 


	4. A Lapse in Judgement

**Summary: **Inuyasha has a brief lapse in judgment and has to be reminded of his place within their pack.  
><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sure you're all noticing a pattern in my drabbles, but what can I say? I love a good sibling squabble.

'Thoughts' "Dialogue"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, hating fancy events such as this. He vaguely noticed his brother do a diplomatic circle through the crowd, greeting associates and clients with ease before someone else caught his eye.<p>

Kagome wore a shimmering blue dress that matched her eyes as she sat under the moonlight. Dark hair flowed loosely around her sweet face and he couldn't stop himself from approaching.

"Dance with me," he begged, and knowing how uncomfortable crowds made him, she obliged. They glided around the room and he drowned out the others to focus only on her. With her scent teasing his nose, he closed his eyes, drew her in closer, and lost himself in what could have been. He unthinkingly nuzzled into her neck and felt her stiffen before a voice brought him back to reality.

"Don't take such inappropriate liberties with your _sister_, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru sneered, reasserting his dominance and his claim as he pulled Kagome to his side.

Inuyasha was instantly horrified by the word. Sputtering as anger and humiliation rose within him, he flexed his claws and prepared to pounce but Kagome's intervention gave him pause.

"Sister-in-law," she corrected, looking up at her mate fondly. "And he knows better, so stop teasing him."

Sesshoumaru's dissatisfied frown turned into a smirk as he stared down Inuyasha over her head. As he pulled her closer, his expression clearly read: 'It doesn't matter, I have already won.'

Inuyasha riled again, ready to pick a fight, itching to take out his self-loathing, but Kagome flashed him a brilliant and contented smile from her mate's arms. He stilled, losing his nerve, and made a hasty retreat before he could ruin her night with brash actions.

'Damn that smile.'

As he ran from his pain, a string of curses fell from his mouth. He cursed himself for losing his head in front of so many witnesses, but also for being stupid enough to lose her all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Written for Dokuga's Prompt#187 - Nerve<p> 


	5. Accusations and Implications

Accusations and Implications

Summary: Sesshoumaru enlightens his pups to the reasons behind Inuyasha's need to fight.

* * *

><p>Kagome suppressed a sigh as she felt the beginnings of a familiar headache. She had thought that they were past this! She clenched her fists for self-control and closed her eyes, trying to block them out, trying not to react the way that she wanted to, the way that she always had.<p>

She was a mother now, and she had to think of her little witnesses. Acknowledging the tugging at her side, she diverted her attention to her two eldest girls, the only ones with her.

"Why does Uncle Yash always fight with Uncle Kouga?" One asked innocently, looking up at her expectantly.

"Um…that is... They…"

Kagome found herself at a loss for words, not knowing how to explain the very complicated and very _adult _events of her past to the children who had yet to understand the stubbornness and lack of rationalization in matters of the heart. She wanted to be truthful, but discreet with detail, she was still pondering how to approach the subject when her oldest daughter decided her input would be helpful.

"It's okay, I already know," she said, flipping her silver hair haughtily.

"How? Who told you?" Kagome returned quickly, anger simmering.

"You did. You told me when we were pups that if a boy picks on you it's because he likes you," she explained matter-of-factly, her nose in the air.

Kagome could do nothing but stare disbelievingly with her mouth open, grasping desperately for a way to fix this. She was taking too long, it seemed, for the younger one decided to answer again.

"That's not it, Uncle Yash is always ogling Mom."

The two children fell into silent contemplation after that. Kagome's head was spinning and as the curses and grunts grew louder from the conflict in front of them, she gave up. Thankfully that was when she was pulled backward into a strong chest and the smooth voice of her mate intervened.

"Girls," he began in his lecturing tone, "Inuyasha does something that is known as swinging both ways."

They turned wide gazes on him, their little mouths forming perfect silent Os of understanding before dismissing the subject entirely in favor of playing.

Sesshoumaru had raised his voice intentionally, a smirk on his lips as both Inuyasha and Kouga, now listening, immediately put as much distance between them as possible and looked utterly horrified. The two then began a shouting match about Inuyasha's questioned sexuality and Sesshoumaru whisked his family away.

As they escaped on a cloud of youki, Kagome leaned into him and sighed gratefully. He pulled her against his chest protectively and laid a sweet kiss on top of her head.

"Don't fret so," he whispered against the shell of her ear, "In the end, none of the idiots' fighting has any meaning. You have always been _mine_."

* * *

><p>Written for prompt: Swing - The Weekly Perfection #188 – Winner – Second Place! Thanks everyone!<p> 


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Title:** Decisions, Decisions  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Limb - Drabble #189 – Extended version - First Place!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sesshoumaru has ulterior motives for picking that particular branch.

* * *

><p>Kagome closed her eyes and smiled softly, content with the warm sun on her face and the sounds of laughter in her ears. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the family was enjoying it on their favorite hillside near their home. She had taken her usual spot beneath the old oak tree, watching serenely as their girls splashed about in the pond.<p>

The summer breeze caressed her skin and blew a few green landed in her hair. As she gently set them free, her eyes were drawn upward into the branches where she knew her mate had claimed a tree limb for his own.

She smiled up at him, knowing he could see her even if she couldn't quite spot him. He had confided to her once that he favored that branch for its view. From it, he could keep an eye on all of their mischievous offspring, their home, their lands, and of course _her_. Just having him near made her feel incredibly safe; she knew that as long as Sesshoumaru was near that no harm could ever come to her or their pups.

What she didn't know was that her mate had taken another factor into account when he had deemed the limb advantageous.

A large part of his decision had been made for him when he had pleasantly discovered that if he shifted _just so _he could see clearly down the front of Kagome's kimono.


	7. The Physical Appearance of the Please

Written for Drabble #190 - Twinge. Second Place! This is the extended version.

* * *

><p>"I said no."<p>

He stared down at Kagome, stubbornly refusing, as she pleaded. Dark lashes fluttered and her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly with emotion.

"Please…" she whispered softly, blue eyes tearing up.

He felt a twinge of guilt and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his resolve give way. He could never deny her.

"You will not relent?"

"No," she grinned, sensing his defeated acceptance.

"Fine," he sighed, "but keep it _away_ from me."

Six feminine squeals of delight followed as he turned his back and hastily put distance between himself and the wretched thing.

Sesshoumaru was many things: a mate, father, brother, alpha, taiyoukai, lord… but he was _not_ a cat person.


	8. Temporarily Disorganized

**Title:** Temporarily Disorganized  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Low – Drabble #191  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kagome wreaks havoc in Sesshoumaru's overly tidy office, and a little disorganization quickly turns into a heated mess.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in Sesshoumaru's office, a book in hand, trying to figure out which shelf she had taken it from and failing miserably. He was too organized; every item had its own space. For her, it was stifling, but for him it was perfect. She bit her lip and started to place the book randomly, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he chose that moment to turn in his chair and observe her struggle.<p>

"Kagome…" he drawled, eyebrow raised.

She spun guiltily and threw her hands up in defeat.

"I know, I know! I should pay attention to where it is when I pick it up, but you have so _many_…" she pouted exasperatedly.

"I have no qualms with disorganization in our home, but this is my _office_. I must work here, and I need organization. You know that," he admonished gently.

"Yes, yes. I know, I'm sorry. Where does it go?"

"There," he pointed one clawed finger at knee level to her right.

"Here?" she asked, bending to replace the book.

Seeing her wiggling behind in the air made his throat tight and he was surprised at the husky tone in his voice as he directed her again.

"Lower."

"Here?" She asked again, turning a bit to stare up at him from around her ankles.

"Lower. Lower…" he guided her from his desk chair with heated eyes watching appreciatively.

"Is this low enough?" She teased, catching on to his game and swaying temptingly.

He stood abruptly and was behind her in two long, purposeful strides. Deadly claws traced careful lines over her hips as she straightened and was pulled flush against him.

"Yes," he murmured against her ear, nipping it playfully. "That is more than enough."

She pulled away, grinning mischievously, and approached his desk. He frowned as she swept his pile of paperwork into the floor, but as she positioned herself in its place he quickly decided that he would allow a little mess in his office. Temporarily.

* * *

><p>First place! Thanks everyone!<p> 


End file.
